everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/personality swap au
anyway. i have no energy for caps right now, so this is what we're getting. my brain: wouldn't it be funny if dude swore but still had some of his core traits? just... with a sheen of ark brand rudeness? me, immediately: personality swap when without any further ado because i'm genuinely not about to make up a backstory for this, let's dive into the nyx-verse and look at an alternate reality for however long it'll take you to read about some lukewarm concepts of mine ark <-- --> dude ark!dude is literally this video. i can't top this just watch it anyway said version of dude is obviously one that's willing to cuss gojfgjgfjoo he's also willing to drag you over the coals for acting the fool anywhere near him but he's still very passionate about chores and destiny and the future inversely, dude!ark's definitely more of an emotional provider and rock for people. he wouldn't be a bully; it'd be more of a sitch where he pushes people too hard to achieve their potential. however, him? being nice??? don't be ridiculous. he will still stomp you into next week if you get in his way or disrupt his routine quinn <-- --> azra azra!quinn sure is... a thing. i have no way to say that nicely. anyway, she's definitely far more arrogant, and her avoidance of people is less about being anxious and more out of feeling superior. she probably sees herself as 'too good' for destiny, regardless of how lonely she feels. def more of a paranoid scientist type than actual canon 'paranoid scientist' quinn because of the heaping helping of "oh, i am just the greatest, i am become god" from azra quinn!azra is still azra, true. she's still famous and very powerful, still excellent at ballet, still distant from her fans. but she's also incredibly on edge. her lack of engagement is less about disdain and more about genuine fear that her awkwardness will show through. in essence, quinn!azra is a: nicer and b: a victim of an intense version of imposter syndrome oma <-- --> paris honestly, just read any night vale tweet or notable quote and you'll get paris!oma in a nutshell oma voice: worry less about the person you once were. or the person you dream you someday will be. worry about the person you are now. or don’t even worry! just be that person. be the best version of that person you can be. be a better version than any of the other versions in any of the many parallel universes. check regularly online to see the rankings. (this is a real quote btw dfdfodfjofd) she's here to report the news and the news is weird and vaguely terrifying, my friends meanwhile, oma!paris is literally just a shorter, stronger, and more motivated version of tome from mp100; "cryptids exist and you're dumb to think otherwise" energies are very important paris voice: do you have a minute to discuss bigfoo- hey don't run from the truth!!!! ariel <-- --> florence florence!ariel is essentially ariel but with a big ole dash of superficial thrown in. yes, that coat makes you look ravishing, ariel, but there's no need to rub it in. oh, he's also far more trusting of random people, so i guess that fits the story ojfojofd ariel!florence meanwhile is snarky in a "oh, i am just a little rich boy!!!" kinda way; he's far more elitist and willing to show off than normal florence and that says a lot about how ariel's energies should never be assigned to anyone rich. you can basically picture ritz from paranatural's vibe if that helps any serenity <-- --> elysian they're basically the same but serenity sobs a lot more and also cherishes her friendships more deeply and elysian speaks their mind more and flits from friend group to friend group more frequently. also they both adore iseul i don't know why you'd expect more out of this one they're both blessed charmings elwood <-- --> taimi you ever destroy a business from the inside out and then proceed to go to destiny school in order to become a trophy husband? no? wack. anyway that's taimi!elwood for you. why bother with stress when you can be the smart, pretty husband that your spouse can brag about???? he's just here for the wedding mushrooms and chem equations, fellas meanwhile, there's elwood!taimi, who's this close to exploding every single day of their life, and isn't remotely trusting of quiet, smart, and here-for-you elwood. everyone knows you can't trust elves who wear soft sweaters and nap outdoors. it's an undeniable fact the thing about canon taimi is that the main takeaway of their character is that their friendly vibe is a really poor front so when you sprinkle those vibes over someone like elwood you get someone who's calculating enough to weasel his way into a fate that's tragic on his end but still not as bad as his past and when you sprinkle canon elwood vibes over taimi you get someone who's bottling up their emotions and running on fumes because while spite is a great motivator, it can eat you from the inside out and leave you as a paranoid shell quit wearing masks you idiots marietta <-- --> iseul last one for now fdojfojdof anyway iseul!marietta is a: tactless and b: overly eager to make connections. however, people find it to be endearing. she's like a hellhound puppy!!! her deals are harmless she just needs a lot of attention or she gets huffy marietta!iseul is like if you took iseul and made her extremely empathetic but still let her be a blundering mess. she wants to fix stuff but she wrecks things more often than not bc she lacks finesse. also she's a bit creepy now but that's par for the course with mari vibes in short swaps are fun and i like to think about them do some of your own and others like destiny swap it's therapeutic Category:Blog posts